


Low Key Birthday

by hypnoshatesme



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, and mentions of kell & lila, just fluff, literally just a lazy day, what even is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Rhy and Alucard refuse to treat Holland's birthday like any other day.
Relationships: Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh, Holland Vosijk/Alucard Emery, Holland Vosijk/Alucard Emery/Rhy Maresh, Rhy Maresh/Holland Vosijk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Low Key Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A very Happy Birthday to the saddest boy who deserved so much more.

Rhy yawned as he entered the kitchen, "I can't believe you woke me up this early..."

Alucard chuckled, but didn't look up from the bowel he was adding flour to, "Well, you know how early Holland wakes up. If you want to surprise him, you have to be even earlier."

Rhy sighed, hugging Alucard from behind, "I know, I know...", he nuzzled Alucard's shoulder.

Alucard leaned to the side to plant a kiss on Rhy's temple. Rhy smiled lazily, pressing his lips to Alucard's for a moment before pulling away, "So, how can I help, then?"

"I'm starting breakfast, you can make the cake?"

Rhy nodded, rubbing his eyes and making his way to the cupboards that stored the baking supplies. Alucard grinned to himself. Rhy knew his way around the kitchen like it was his own. Well, he had basically reorganised it after it 'making no sense' the first time he had wanted to make something. Alucard stifled a yawn. It was _too_ early.

  
They worked in silence, aware that Holland's sleep was light, and both still in the process of waking up themselves.

Neither of them heard Holland approach, or noticed him leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen door. He watched them work with, one eyebrow raised. Not only was it far too early for either to be up, Holland had rarely seen them be this silent. There was usually some sort of chatter going on between the two, especially after a week of barely seeing each other. They both were moving slowly, going about their tasks wordlessly. They looked still half-asleep.

"What's going in here?", despite of Holland speaking quietly, both Rhy and Alucard jumped at the sound.

Alucard caught himself first, looking up and flashing Holland a brilliant smile. He put the plates he was carrying on the table and closed the distance to Holland in one fluid motion, his arms wrapping around Holland's neck.

"Happy birthday!", he grinned before pressing his lips to Holland's.

Holland frowned, not returning the kiss, "I thought I told you I don't want a party.", he mumbled when Alucard pulled away, "Also, your hair is dripping.", he added, removing the wet strand of hair that stayed stuck to his shirt. So even his morning shower hadn't managed to wake Alucard.

Rhy dried his hands before walking up to them, "We're just making breakfast. And cake.", he leaned in and planted a kiss on Holland's cheek, "Happy birthday!"

Alucard put the lose strand of hair behind his ear and leaned his head on Holland's shoulder, "There's no party. We didn't invite anyone.", he grinned up at Holland, "But we did want to keep the cake. And breakfast."

Holland sighed, "Fine."

"Pff, a thank you would be appreciated.", Alucard chuckled as he got up, "Coffee?", he added, looking from Rhy to Holland.

Both nodded and Alucard went to the coffee machine. Holland looked at the set table that was nearly overflowing with everything any of them could ever want to have for breakfast.

Holland rolled his eyes, "You're more excited than I am."

"Don't be so grumpy, I woke up early for you, you know?", Rhy said in mock-exasperation.

Holland looked at him, a grin pulling at his lips. Rhy certainly looked like he could do with a couple more hours of sleep. His curls were an utter mess and his eyes still cloudy.

"I didn't ask you to do that.", Holland said, brushing some stray curls out of Rhy's face. They went right back to being a mess the moment he pulled his hand away, "In fact, I didn't even know you stayed the night."

Now Rhy was pouting, "Well, I wanted to surprise you!"

Holland rolled his eyes, "Your sacrifice is appreciated.", he leaned into Rhy, a flicker of mirth crossing his face before he bent down, bushing his lips over Rhy's cheek.

"I do hope my sacrifice is appreciated, too. I was the one who had to try and wake him.", Alucard laughed, bringing the coffee to the already full table.

Holland pulled away from Rhy, "Of course it is."

"And so is the coffee", Rhy added, yawning and pulling Holland along to the table.

Holland sat down, putting his hands around his mug of coffee, enjoying the warmth and letting his eyes take in the array of plates with anything from waffles to fresh fruit on them, "You really went all out."

Alucard sipped his coffee, "Well you don't really have a favourite breakfast food."

"Your lack of enthusiasm for food is still baffling." Rhy added, biting into a warm waffle.

Holland looked at him, watching his face light up eating the waffle, "Thankfully, you have enough of that for the both of us.", he said, going for the bread basket himself.

They ate in relative silence, both Rhy looking lost in bliss eating and Alucard clearly waiting for the coffee to finally help him shake sleep off completely.

It was Holland who broke the silence, "What are the plans?"

"No plans", Alucard said between bites of toast, "I did tell Rhy to ask Kell and Lila over, but they're busy, apparently."

"Also, it's been raining all morning.", Rhy nodded towards the nearest window, "Doesn't look like it'll stop anytime soon. Our options would be limited one way or another. So no, no plans from our side."

Holland raised an eyebrow, "So there's not going to be some surprise visits or something like that?"

"Well at least not set up by us. It's up to you how you want to spend the day." Alucard smiled.

Holland perked up at that "Oh, so if I decide to spend my day holed up in my room reading, neither of you will bother me?", he asked, carefully keeping the amusement out of his voice as Rhy's and Alucard's expressions soured.

"You could read on the couch, too..." Rhy mumbled, nibbling on an apple.

Holland hid his smile behind his coffee mug, "Thought so."

Alucard sighed, a grin making its way back onto his face, "Come on. You love the couch, don't deny it."

Holland sighed, but nodded "Couch it is, then."

~

When Holland made his way to the couch after being told Rhy and Alucard would take cake of cleaning up, it was a mess. Blankets and pillows were thrown onto it haphazardly, some being on the floor.

"Did you sleep here?", he called, starting to pick up the pillows off the floor.

Alucard called back, "My bed was taken by the time we wanted to sleep."

Holland rolled his eyes, looking around to see if Esa was anywhere to be seen. She wasn't. Alucard's bed was probably still occupied, then.

When Rhy and Alucard came from the kitchen the blankets were folded neatly into a pile, the pillows arranged on the couch. Holland was already sitting in his favourite spot, at left side next a small table he had moved there because whenever he'd put his books on the coffee table, they'd end up on the floor eventually. Alucard slumped down beside him, taking one of the blankets from the pile and draping it over his and Holland's legs. Rhy followed with three mugs, setting one down on the table next to Holland.

"I made hot chocolate."

Holland looked up, "Thank you.", he brushed Rhy's unruly curls out of his forehead again. Apparently, he really didn't bother combing it today.

Rhy smiled warmly, leaning into the touch for a moment, before moving on to sit next to Alucard, giving him his mug. Alucard grinned and Rhy's cheek as he took the mug.

"You still have space under there?", Rhy nodded towards the blanket.

Alucard ushered him closer, "For you, always.", he winked.

Rhy shuffled closer, leaning against Alucard and closing his eyes, humming contently. Alucard ran his fingers through his hair, sipping his hot chocolate.

"TV?", Alucard asked, looking at Rhy.

"Oh yes, let's continue that thing we started watching last night…", Rhy mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

"Let's do that.", Alucard chuckled, turning on the TV.

He leaned back, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, sighing blissfully, as his head came to rest against Holland's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Holland reading in silence, not bothered by the TV noises, Alucard half-watching TV, running his hand through Rhy's hair lazily and Rhy enjoying the touch, maybe listening to the TV, probably starting to fall asleep.

Holland didn't know how much time had passed when Alucard whispered, "Hol? Could you pass me another blanket?"

Holland looked up from his book, "Are you that cold?"

"No. Rhy fell asleep."

Holland looked over to Rhy who, indeed, had fallen asleep, head resting in Alucard's lap, now, body curled up on the couch, away from the blanket. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing slow and calm. Holland smiled slightly and grabbed another blanket from the pile and passed it along to Alucard, who proceeded to drape it over the sleeping Rhy.

"Guess he really did need a couple more hours of sleep.", Alucard murmured, running his fingers over Rhy's hair.

Holland watched them, "Well, he had a long week."

Alucard nodded, burying his face in Holland's neck, closing his eyes. Holland went back to reading.

"What are you reading?", Alucard asked after another moment of silence, looking up at Holland.

Holland raised an eyebrow, looking down at him, "Why? You usually don't care."

"I still don't.", He mumbled, burying his face in Holland's neck again, "Would you read to me?", Alucard whispered against Holland's skin, making latter shiver slightly.

Holland pulled away a bit, looking down at Alucard to determine whether he was being serious. Alucard smiled up at him, sweetly, "I missed your voice this week, too, you know.", he said, nuzzling Holland's shoulder.

Holland sighed. It had been a busy week for him, too. Alucard was still exaggerating. Still, Holland was in a mood to humour him. He was warm and comfortable and Alucard looked sleepy. He probably wouldn't stay awake to listen very long.

"Well, at least turn the TV off, then."

Alucard sighed but did just that, careful to not wake up Rhy. He quickly went back to press himself against Holland's side, leaning his head against his shoulder again. Holland started to read aloud from where he had left of, knowing that Alucard wouldn't care about content anyways. Alucard closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Holland's neck. His nose was surprisingly cold. Holland was considering giving him another blanket, but decided instead to pull Alucard closer. Alucard made a noise that sounded similar to his cat's purr, and Holland smiled to himself.

He had only read two pages aloud when he heard Alucard snoring lightly Holland rolled his eyes, smiling. He read on for himself, but took care to hold still as not to wake up Alucard.

The next thing that made Holland look up from his book was the soft sound of paws against the hardwood floor. Esa's white fur came into view moments later as she walked around, looking at the pile of people on the couch, seemingly evaluating where her place would be. She seemed displeased to find Alucard's lap already occupied, and Holland wondered, for a moment, if she would simply jump onto Rhy's head.

She didn't, turning to Holland instead, jumping into his lap, and making herself comfortable. Esa didn't like Holland much, and they kept out of each other's way as much as they could. But now she was blinking up at Holland expectantly and, after some hesitation, Holland reached out to run one hand through her long fur. He half-expected her to bolt, but instead she closed her eyes and started to purr. Holland put his book down, continuing to pet her instead, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur against his fingers. Combined with Alucard's and Rhy's soft breathing, Esa's purring was making it difficult for Holland to keep his eyes open.  
He eventually gave up, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Alucard's. Sighing, he buried his face in Alucard's hair. It smelled of his shampoo, supposedly like the seaside. Holland had never been close to the sea, so he couldn't tell how accurate it was, but Lila had assured him it smelled nothing like that. A shame, really. Holland quite enjoyed the scent.

When Holland opened his eyes again it was because he felt something touch his cheek. Rhy was looking up at him, honey eyes looking guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep, don't worry", Holland whispered, taking Rhy's hand before he could pull it away completely. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

Rhy smiled up at him, eyes warm, "Have you been enjoying your birthday?"

Holland chuckled "I have."

Rhy squeezed his hand before sitting up, careful not to wake Alucard, "When did he fall asleep?" he asked, pulling the blanket up to Alucard's shoulders.

"Shortly after you. You both apparently sacrificed essential sleeping time for the birthday preparations."

"Everything for you.", Rhy grinned, kissing Holland's forehead.

Holland mumbled, "It was really not necessary."

"I know you say that, but we wanted to still do something. As low key as possible, but still…", Rhy absently stroked Esa's head.

Holland sighed, and Rhy smiled at him, "Come on, let us celebrate you. It's only once a year."

Alucard shifted next to him, pressing himself into Holland's side, sighing. Rhy smiled, brushing the back of his hand over Alucard's cheek. Holland pressed a kiss onto Alucard's head.

Alucard sighed again, "Not that I don't appreciating your attention, but it's distracting from sleeping.", he grumbled.

Rhy laughed, and a grin pulled at Holland's mouth. "I just wanted to know if you, too, want something to drink before I go to the kitchen.", Rhy managed between chuckles.

"We should cut the cake.", Alucard mumbled into Holland's neck.

"Did you two make plans for lunch?", Holland asked, looking at the clock next to the window. It was later than he had thought. Then again, time was difficult to tell when it was dark for most of the day.

"No.", Rhy said.

Alucard added, "If I may suggest something…we haven't gotten pizza in a while.", he finally opened his eyes, looking up at Holland.

Holland thought about it. They indeed, hadn't. Probably because that was usually reserved for movie nights, which hadn't happened recently, since one of them had always been busy.

"Sounds good to me.", Holland finally said.

Rhy got up, "Same as usual, then?"

Both Alucard and Holland nodded, watching as Rhy made his way to the kitchen, mumbling something about the whereabouts of his phone.

"I think you left it next to the oven, on the counter.", Alucard called after him.

~

Holland was the one to get the door when the pizza arrived, joining Alucard and Rhy on the couch again. Nobody felt like moving to the dinner table for pizza alone.

Alucard was the first one to speak up, "We really should ask the others over again."

"You just want to make up for the teasing Kell escaped this week.", Rhy chuckled, biting into a slice of pizza.

Alucard grinned, "He misses it, too, I'm sure."

"I doubt it.", Holland said.

Alucard chuckled, "He loves me."

"And probably regrets doing so.", Rhy laughed.

Alucard laughed, too, "Can you blame me for teasing him? He gets all flustered so easily."

"He certainly is fun to tease...", Rhy chuckled, "It never gets old."

Holland shook his head, but couldn't quite hide a smile at the memory of Kell struggling to keep the blush from spreading on his face.

"Cake time, I'd say!", Rhy exclaimed after they had finished eating.

"I think I'll make tea to go with it. Coffee for you?", Holland asked getting up.

"Tea's fine.", Rhy said, following suit, "I'll get the cake. You can't carry everything."

"Coffee, please.", Alucard added, laying down on the couch now that it was free. Esa appeared, again, and jumped onto Alucard's chest. His hand automatically went to stroking her behind her ear, smiling as she leaned into the touch, pleased.

When Rhy and Holland returned to the couch, cake and mugs in hand, Alucard was gone. When Holland raised a questioning eyebrow towards Rhy he just shrugged and sat down after putting the cake on the coffee table. Holland took the seat next to him. Moments later, he heard Alucard's steps approach and when he turned around towards the noise Holland saw that Alucard was carrying something. A plant.

He frowned, "What-"

"Your birthday present!", Rhy said as Alucard came to a stop in front of Holland, holding out the potted String of Hearts to him, grinning.

"But how…why-", Holland narrowed his eyes. He had been considering getting one for a while after stumbling across one in town two months ago. He turned to Rhy, "Is that why you were so eager to go with me last time I went to look at plants?"

Rhy chuckled, "Well, Kell couldn't remember which one it was you got excited about when I asked him."

"And you refuse to take me.", Alucard sighed.

Holland finally took the plant from him, "Last time you got mad at me for leaving you behind."

"Well, you _did_ leave me behind!"

"You were busy chatting up every person in the shop."

"Rhy's the same."

Holland shrugged, "Now I know.", he mumbled, carefully touching one of the leaves, taking in the plant. He didn't try to hide his smile this time as he whispered, "Thank you."

Now Alucard beamed at him, sitting down next to Holland to press a kiss to his cheek. Holland returned it by pressing his lips to Alucard's nose. Rhy put his arms around Holland's neck, kissing his other cheek, "I'm glad you like it.".

"Just so you know, I've been wanting to get it since Kell brought it up, this was just a good excuse to do so.", Alucard added, leaning his head against Holland's shoulder.

Holland chuckled, "Well, you have to let me get up and put it somewhere for now."

"Just put it here.", Rhy mumbled, taking the plant from him, and putting it on the table next to him, "Now it's time for cake.", he grinned, leaning towards the coffee table to cut the cake and place the slices on separate plates.

Holland nodded, running his fingers through Alucard's hair. It wasn't quite dry yet, "Your coffee is going to get cold."

Alucard sighed, but did sit up, bending forward to get his mug and bring it close to his face. It was still warm enough for him, but then again, Alucard could drink coffee in nearly every state. Holland took the opportunity to take one of the plates with cake. He bit into it as he leaned back into the couch, aware of Rhy watching him attentively, himself only nibbling on his own piece of cake. 

"Hope it's to your liking.", he ended up saying, as he couldn't discern from Holland's expression if that was the case.

"It's as good as ever.", Holland answered, licking the crumbs sticking to his lips, and giving Rhy a rare, blissful smile.

Alucard chuckled, "Who knew that chocolate cake would be the only food to ever get any reaction out of you."

"Rhy's chocolate cake.", Holland specified.

Alucard rolled his eyes, "Feed me.", he said, letting himself fall against Holland's shoulder again.

"No.", Holland managed between bites.

Rhy laughed, "Wait, I'll feed you.", he broke off some of his cake and leaned over, bringing it to Alucard's mouth, who quickly ate it, licking the crumbs off Rhy's fingers. Rhy blushed lightly and Alucard winked, grinning. Holland rolled his eyes, forcing them apart when leaning forward to get his tea. Alucard laughed, sipping his coffee.

"You did that on purpose.", Rhy mock-pouted.

Holland just shrugged, continuing to eat his cake.

~

The TV was turned back on and blankets were draped over bodies again and they spent the rest of the day like that, cuddled up on the couch, shifting occasionally, but rarely getting up. Esa joined them sporadically, rolling up on Rhy's or Alucard's lap and purring lightly as they patted her. They'd periodically doze off, the sound of rain hitting the window making it difficult even for Holland to stay fully conscious. He was comfortable, and between Rhy's soft curls and Alucard's warm shoulder he had little problem finding an adequate pillow.

"Maybe we should go to bed...", Alucard yawned eventually, "it's already dark outside."

"It's been dark for most of the day.", Holland pointed out.

Rhy sat up and stretched, "I think bed sounds great, personally."

"Mine?", Holland asked, looking up at Alucard from where his head was leaning against Alucard's shoulder.

Alucard grinned "Mine's probably occupied by now. Esa disappeared a while ago."

Holland sighed, slowly detangling himself from the blankets, raising from the couch. Both Alucard and Rhy followed his example lazily.

"I'll clean up a bit, go ahead to bed."

"We can just clean up tomorrow, Holland.", Alucard said, stretching simultaneously.

Holland shook his head, "I'd rather do it now. It won't take long, we didn't cook, after all.", he looked at Rhy, "Also gives you time to shower, if you want."

Rhy nodded, mumbling, "I'll do that, then.", yawning while making his way towards the bathroom.

Holland disappeared in the kitchen with the rest of the dishes still on the coffee table.

"Need help?", Alucard called after him, stifling a yawn.

Holland shook his head, "I'll join you when I'm done."

Alucard nodded making his way towards his own room to change.

~

Holland tidied up the living room after he was done with the kitchen, taking his time because he knew Rhy liked his long showers. His eyes kept going to his new plant, a small smile on his lips. He hadn't decided where to put it yet, but he was looking forward to see to that in the morning.

  
When he finally walked into his bedroom, hair damp from his own quick shower, Alucard and Rhy were already tangled up in his bed, occupying the whole space.

"Do you think you can make space for me?"

Rhy looked up, blinking sleepily, "You took so long we were wondering if you'd decided to sleep on the couch."

Holland had considered it. His bed wasn't made for three people and some nights, when he felt like he was in actual need of sufficient sleep, he just took the couch. Or if he really wasn't feeling further company. Tonight, he was fine, despite having spent the whole day curled up close to Rhy and Alucard. He should be able to get a few hours of rest.

He approached the bed as Rhy shuffled further into Alucard, struggling to detangle himself from the blankets he had basically rolled himself up in.

"If you go any further, I'll be on the floor, Rhy…", Alucard said, voice muffled by the blankets that were covering half of his face.

Rhy mumbled an apology as Holland slipped into bed next to him. They had to shuffle around a bit before everybody finally found a comfortable position, blankets distributed somewhat equally. Holland never felt much cold at night, so he usually let Alucard and Rhy take the bulk of them. There was silence then, as they all settled down, tiredness amplified with the inviting soft mattress underneath them.

Alucard reached across Rhy's torso to take Holland's hand, squeezing lightly, "Was today okay?", he mumbled into Rhy's shoulder.

Holland squeezed his hand back, turning his head to look in his direction. Rhy's eyes were fluttering close.

"It was. Thank you.", Holland whispered, intertwining his fingers with Alucard's.

Alucard sighed satisfied, burying his face in Rhy's shoulder. Rhy smiled, and moments later his breathing became slow and calm as he fell asleep. Holland listened as Alucard, too, drifted off to sleep. Eventually, Holland let himself be lulled to sleep by their soft breathing, a ghost of a satisfied smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and trashed it instantly but then I had an idea for a spin-off thing and idk SAD was getting to me and I just needed a fluffy distraction. Also Holland's birthday was like, 2 months away.


End file.
